Saving me from this eternity
by Hatted Hatter
Summary: You're mine now, and for eternity” His fangs glinting in the candle light, he kissed the bite marks on her neck, SasuSaku, NaruHina, NejiTen, ShikaIno
1. Chapter 1

_**Hello again! It's been awhile hasn't it. I'm terribly sorry for the long break I've had exams and health problems so please don't kill me. This is just the opening chapter of a fic that came to mind so I'm hopeful that people will review and tell me if you want me to continue. As for my other story in answer to your question's : Yes I will be continuing it but as of right now I have terrible writer's block so until an idea hits me its on hiatus for awhile sorry.**_

_**Anyway I hope you enjoy this and tell me if you wish me to continue.**_

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

The scar that glared at her from her neck only continued to ache. The pink haired girl sighed, the constant reminder of what she'd been through... that nightmare that seemed so far away would always stare at her from the mirror.

"Sakura?" a knock was heard at the door,

"It's open Ino."

Ino entered looking at Sakura from the mirror,

"It still hurts."

"I know," Ino spoke softly, gently, "They all do."

Sakura gripped the sink tightly her knuckles turning white,

"I'm scared Ino," a forced laugh escaped her lips, " I haven't been this scared in a long while."

"Sakura..."

She whirled around, emerald eyes burning with unshed tears,

"I can't go back Ino, not there not to _him_. Not when we've just found our freedom! I-"

Ino embraced her tightly, as if she was scared that her friend would break if she let go,

"It's okay," but her voice held a tremor, "We'll be okay, they won't find us, not here, not ever."

Sakura drew in a breath bringing herself together,

"Sorry," she whispered returning the hug.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Hinata and Tenten looked up as the two entered the room.

"You okay?" Tenten asked noticing the slightly shaken look on their faces,

"Yeah," Sakura ran a hand through her hair, "Yeah we'll be alright."

Hinata smiled drawing her knees up to her chest,

"Why would the bite marks be hurting?" she asked looking at each of her friends, "It's been a year, why now?"

"Hinata if I knew I would be doing everything I could to stop it." Ino spoke as she sat down on the sofa,

"It's to do with them though, we know that, right?" Tenten spoke up from her seat opposite,

"Yeah, don't you remember what we were told?" Sakura gazed at them from the doorway, "These bite marks bind us to them, they could track us with them."

"But..." Hinata looked around her almost pleadingly, "Why would they start now? Why not when we first left?"

"Maybe they couldn't? Maybe we were to far away...I mean think about it. When we left we didn't stop until we were so far away no one had even heard of vampires." Tenten spoke up, "If they were near us now maybe this is a warning."

Sakura nodded, "One thing's for sure we're not safe here."

"I agree, we need to leave soon, even if it's only for a while." Ino looked at each girl in turn. Hinata nodded slowly rising from her seat,

"Well," she smiled brightly, "We can't exactly leave now so I suggest we sleep and sort this out tomorrow."

Sakura smiled ruefully,

"Yeah you right Hianta, we all need to sleep." slowly she left the room bidding them all goodnight.

"How's she doing?" Tenten asked, looking towards Ino,

"The same as the rest of us, after what they did being apart is killing us yet the thought of returning is equally as frightening."

"Yeah," Tenten sighed, "I guess we're all faring badly these days. I just can't help but think; _If I'd stayed it would be alright._"

"Don't think that." Hinata shuddered, "It's not our fault we didn't ask for this."

Ino looked sadly at the two girls,

"Didn't we?"

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

"Finally after all that searching we found them!"

"Don't get to excited, they're not going to be happy to see us." another voice chuckled,

"I don't care if she's happy or not. I'm taking back what's mine and I'll make sure she understands that she'll never get away from me."

"Easy Teme! You don't want to scare Sakura away from you even more do you?"

"Hn, so your telling me you'd rather Hinata think sh has a shot of being free from you dobe?"

"NO!" blue eyes flashed deadly red, "She's mine! I won't let her go!"

"Troublesome, I _hope _they haven't forgotten us"

"If Tenten has forgotten I'll enjoy making her remember." Silver eyes glowed from the darkness.

"Hn, well I bid you good night." onyx eyes bled red, "I must go pick up a lost possession of mine"

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

"_Sakura didn't you want this?"_

"_N-no!" she sobbed, "N-never, Never!"_

"_But you did," he mocked her stroking her face not allowing her to pull away, "You did. Inside you were desperate for it. You made this choice."_

"_No! I d-didn't want this!" she tried desperately to back away but he would have none of it, pulling her closer to him (though she was sure there was no space left between them), "Please! Let me go!"_

"_Never." he whispered sinfully in her ear, enjoying her shiver as his voice caressed her ear, "You're mine now, and for eternity" His fangs glinting in the candle light, he kissed the bite marks on her neck, tightening his hold when she jerked away._

"_Don't resist Sakura," he purred looking at her face, her porcelain skin, her beautiful eyes, her full pink lips, "Don't..." he whispered as he bent down towards her. She tilted her head up to his,_

"_Sasu-" He didn't let her finish as he captured her lips..._

"_**I said I'd find you..."**_

Sakura jolted out of bed, her scream still lodged in her throat, heart pounding she pulled herself into a corner of her room, she aloud herself to breathe shakily.

"It's just a dream, just a dream." she whispered over and over hugging her trembling body, and trying to ignore the searing pain of that cursed mark on her shoulder.

"He's not here Sakura, get a grip!" she whispered to herself, "He can't find you, he can't"

"I think you'll find my dear," that sinful voice whispered behind her, "he has."

Sakura's eyes widened as she spun around pressing herself closer to the wall,

"Y-you can't-"

"Hush." he whispered softly,comfortingly, "Don't scream, Sakura." Her name on his lips was a sin and she tried desperately to deny that longing she felt to just go to him,

"Don't...don't come any closer!" she chocked out pressing herself against the wall even more when he ignored her,

"Relax Sakura," she shuddered again at his voice, "It's time to go home."

He reached out to her pulling her towards him. Sakura's eyes widened,

"N-NO! Sasu-" his grip tightened and his eyes flashed red in warning,

"Yes," he hissed his face dangerously close to hers, "You've led me on this hunt for to long, it's time I ended it." she shuddered at the malice that dripped from his words, "don't worry though, your friends will be joining you, but don't expect to see them for awhile." His grin was evil and Sakura desperately wanted to claw it off of his face, but her body wasn't responding to her and she could only allow herself to be held by the man she'd tried so desperately to escape.

"What do you mean?" he smirked down at her as he pulled her up with him as he stood,

"You're mine Sakura, and I intend on reminding you of this fact" her eyes widened as the shadows seemed to engulf them and tried desperately to pull away.

"Don't fight me Sakura," immediately her body stopped trying to resist,

"Sasuke..."

Sakura wished she'd had the courage to scream.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

_**Please review if you wish for me to continue this story. Flames and criticism welcome as always.**_


	2. Chapter 2

**Wow! Well from the great response I got from everyone it looks like this story is going to continue! Thank you to everyone who reviewed! I even got reviews from some of my favourite writers so I am truly honored. **

**Also a huge thank you (you're probably tired of me saying that) to _ItachixSakura Forever_ who has become my beta!**

**Anyway enjoy this (all be it short) chapter.**

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

"_Hurry up, Sakura!" Ino called._

"_Ino, wait for me. Please don't leave me behind."_

"_Come on, Sakura." _

_Sakura ran after her friend through the forest as fast as her legs would allow her._

"_In-" suddenly, her foot slipped, and she was sent tumbling down the ditch they'd been running across, her scream echoing._

"_Sakura? Saku-" Ino caught the glimpse of pink and red tangled in the undergrowth beneath her._

"_SAKURA!" she cried._

_Blood. There was blood covering her figure, and one of her arms was bent at an odd angle._

"_I'm going to get help! Hang on!" Ino yelled, running further into the forest. _

_If she had looked closer, she would have noticed the way drops of blood seemed to be falling onto Sakura's cheek, the way in which a shadow high in the canopy moved restlessly. Fangs bared, blood trickling off of them. Red eyes lit with hunger._

"_**I'm sorry. I'm so, so sorry..."**_

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

The room hadn't changed at all, Sakura noted. The same bed, the same stone walls, the same window, the same bathroom. The only difference was the absence of her own things strewn across the surfaces carelessly like before.

She had to leave. The others might still be back home. After all, Sasuke wasn't exactly known for his patience.

They might still have a chance. Even as that thought came, Sakura knew it was hopeless. None of the others had ever been patient, especially when it had come to them. Sakura shifted slightly.

To describe herself as scared was probably the biggest understatement of the century. Sasuke had disappeared from her sight when he had brought her here, and Sakura was sure he was waiting for her to do something, although she wasn't sure what.

Carefully, she placed her feet down on the floor. For the sake of her sanity, she had to at least try to get out of this room. Slowly, Sakura began to move towards the door. The closer she got to it, the more she dared to hope. After what seemed like an eternity, the door handle was grasped firmly in her hand, and Sakura almost wilted with relief. Pulling the heavy door open, she stepped outside.

She didn't even make it one foot away.

Arms wrapped around her from behind and jerked her backwards. The world around her spun, and before Sakura knew it, she was being carried over Sasuke's shoulder as he closed the door forcefully behind them.

"You didn't think it would be that easy, did you?"

His dark chuckle seemed almost liquid as it reached her ears. One of his hands began to stroke her thigh in a ghost- like manner, causing Sakura to squirm slightly.

"Put me down."

Without any warning, she found herself thrown onto the bed. Looking up, her breath caught in her throat as the shadows danced around Sasuke's face, his eyes glowing red and a smirk gracing his mouth. Again, she was struck by how stunning he actually was, but at the same time, how deadly he looked. A bad combination.

"You cut your hair." His chest vibrated against her back causing her to shudder.

"Y-yes. I liked it better short-"

"I didn't." His whisper was deadly in her ear, his grip becoming painfully tight. Sakura wished she could see his expression.

Swallowing, she forced down her fear,

"Well, that's your problem. What I do with my hair is none of your concern!"

He was silent. Suffocatingly so, and Sakura managed, by sheer force of will, not to begin trembling. This man...no...this _monster_ holding her was not to be pushed, and she had already sent him over the edge by defying him and running away. Sakura didn't want to think of what he had done when he had discovered she was gone.

"None of my concern?" His voice was deadly calm, and Sakura began to futilely pull away from him.

"It's none of my concern what my own **mate **does now? None of my concern when my mate forgets that she is **mine **and runs away from me?"

"Sasuke..."

Before she had time to react, Sakura found herself being pinned down on the bed, Sasuke hovering above her.

"It seems that you need reminding of that promise I made to you."

With each word, his head got closer to her neck. Kissing and suckling the bite mark residing there, he brought his head back up to hover a breadth away from her lips, his eyes locked on hers, stopping her squirming.

"I think it's time I showed you _again,_ how you became mine." His hands snaked down her arms, as he sealed her mouth with his.

"_**Someone help me..."**_

"_**I'm so sorry... "**_

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

**Reviews are always welcome. Thank you to everyone who reviewed last time, I'm very thankful.**


	3. Chapter 3

Heavy pants

_**I'm ALIVE! I'm so sorry for the long wait I know I said I'd update faster but everything seemed to pile on top of each other and I was really stuck for time! But thank you for being so patient with me. **_

_**One thing I need to say: This is a CENSORED version of this chapter I'm going to try and keep this story in the T rating. If you wish to read the Uncensored version of this chapter follow the link to my beta's profile from mine. All credit goes to her for the lemon/lime (you know what I mean). **_

_**Once again I am so grateful to all my reviewers and readers you all mean a lot to me lol.**_

_**Anyway as promiced on with the story!**_

_xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx_

_Heavy pants. Fast footsteps. _

_The sound of pounding footsteps on the forest floor. _

_The sound of gliding._

"_What do you want from me?" she asked, gasping as soon as she finished her question. Talking when you were so out of air was difficult._

"_The question isn't what I want from you," his dark, looming voice answered on the canopy of the forest. _

"_The question is, what will _**you **_want from me." _

"_I don't understand!" _

_She was beyond distressed at this point, and she knew, that despite the long period of running that they had both done, that he was not tired. All of her energy was being wasted, but in the end, he would get her. _

_She couldn't keep up with this pace anymore. As every minute passed, she was becoming slower and slower and slower, until finally, she came to a complete stop._

_Sweat beaded down her forehead as she gasped and panted, leaning all of her weight on a tree._

_It was then that the dark figure descended down from the top of the trees, __**and was right in front of her. **_

_She gasped, but to make sure that she didn't move away from her, grabbed her by her wrist and pulled her closer to him. _

"_Do not run away from me," he hissed, his eyes narrowing. _

"_What is it that you want?" she cried. "Just leave me alone! I haven't done anything to you!"_

"_How could I leave you alone?" he shot back, his voice becoming darker and more menacing. "I have finally found what is mine."_

"_Yours?" she said with disbelief. "And why in the hell am I __**yours**_ _all of a sudden?" _

_Against her will, she was pulled into an embrace, his hair tickling her neck as his nose moved back and forth against her neck, taking in her scent, memorizing every inch of her exposed skin, his fingers curling around her pink hair. _

"_Your scent," he stated. "Your scent attracts me." _

_She didn't know whether to be flattered or downright upset._

"_So I'm yours just because of my smell?!" the girl shrieked. "That's a pathetic reason!" _

"_It is not," the man said, hissing at her once again. "I have finally found what is mine, and I'm not going to let it go." _

_He opened his mouth, revealing fangs—it scared her, seeing how extremely sharp they were. All she could do was gasp in response._

"_Y-Y-You are going to kill me?" _

"_No." He licked his lips. _

"_What is your name?" _

_Well he was certainly pushy!_

"_And just why should I tell YOU?" she shot back defiantly._

_He glared at her._

"_Tell me your name," he demanded, not in the mood for playing games._

"_Sakura. Sakura Haruno," she spat out. _

"_Well, Sakura," he whispered, "I am Sasuke Uchiha." _

_Sakura rolled her eyes._

"_And I care to know this because why?" _

_Sasuke scowled. He was not in the mood to deal with her attitude. _

"_Because you'll be spending a really, really long time with me, Sakura—a VERY long time." _

"_And why is that?!" Sakura yelled. "I don't take orders from you! You can't just take me and e-"_

"_But I can!" he interrupted. "Be ready to change that last name, Sakura." _

"_Why?!" _

"_Because from now on, you are __**mine **__Sakura—do you understand that? You're my _**mate. **_I've finally found you after all these years." _

"_Your…mate?! Are you nuts? How-"_

_A tremor of pain was shot through her body as she screamed, clutching her right shoulder in pain._

"_Stop!" _

_She was struggling from his grasp._

"_That hurts! What do you think you're doing?!" _

_As much as she thrashed back and forth, tried to wiggle out of his grasp, he had a tight hold on her. His teeth sunk into her skin, and slowly, he began to suck some of her blood._

"_It hurts!" Sakura screamed, the tears pouring down her face. "It really, really hurts!" _

_Finally, he retracted his fangs from her skin, licking his lips and teeth clean of her blood. _

_Sakura gasped, staring at the wound as she put her arm on top of it, squeezing, doing anything to try and reduce the pain. _

_Removing her hand, he proceeded to lick her wound, closing it up and stopping the bleeding, but when she looked back to her shoulder, she could still see the mark. _

_His mark._

"_This PROVES that you are mine, Sakura." _

_His eyes turned crimson, much to Sakura's shock—and at this point, Sakura really didn't know if she could be any more surprised. _

"_And from now on…I will never let you go." _

_--_

She had run away—tried absolutely anything and everything to get out of his grasp. Fleeing from the place where she had been kept, Sakura, still a human, had managed to escape from Sasuke.

Only, years later, for him to find her again, returning her to the hell that she had been in many years ago.

Sasuke pulled her shirt down, kissing and licking the bite mark that was still there, taking the small ache that resounded through her chest every day only after a week since her escape.

Without Sasuke being there, it would always sting, hurt.

"Don't you forget that you are **mine**, Sakura," Sasuke said, his tone dangerously quiet. "We have yet to complete my full ownership of you."

"I am not some _toy _or _prize _that you may keep. I am a person! I do not get _owned_, and will certainly not be by the likes of you!" Sakura screamed. "I refuse!"

Sasuke's fangs curled over his lips, as if threatening her. Slowly, his eyes bled into a dark crimson, the pupils spinning, hypnotizing her.

"You are my mate, Sakura. You must learn to grow accustomed to that idea." His tone was soft. "Yes—you are right, you are not just some toy. Sakura, you are the person I will spend all of my life with."

Sakura was dumbfounded at the sudden change in his tone, and did nothing to resist as he set her on the back, leaving her to lay on her back. His hands gently played with her soft pink her, and he event went as far as to nuzzle her neck.

"You are important to me."

He grabbed her chin, making sure that she was looking him in the eye.

"You are my **mate **Sakura—mine, and only mine. And to finish my bond with you, I must claim you in another way."

Sakura blinked, tugging at his sleeve for him to continue, ignoring the fact that his arms caged her head and that he was barely inches above her.

"I have claimed you mentally. Now all that is left is-"

"Physically," Sakura chocked.

"Precisely." Sasuke nodded.

"B-But…it's too soon! I-I _can't_!"

"It's not too soon—rather, it's been taking for too long. Most claim their mate's the day they have met."

"I-I haven't even gotten to know you that much yet! All I know is that you suddenly decided to appear in my life and-"

"I did not decide, Sakura. Fate did," Sasuke said firmly. "And no matter what you do to prelude it, Sakura, it is going to have to happen either way."

Sakura's eyes started to water in fear, in apprehension.

"So you're saying that-"

"Yes, Sakura." He started into her eyes. "I must claim your virginity."

Sakura was shocked—absolutely _dumbfounded_.

"My…my…"

Sakura couldn't even say the word. Even after all these years, her innocence was still intact—never had she been close to giving it away, and now he was asking her to give it up _just like that_?

"_No!_" Sakura hissed. "I can't. I just _can't_."

"But you _must_," Sasuke hissed back at her. "You do not have a choice in the matter."

Sakura was absolutely shocked.

"W-what?! I don't have a _choice_?! What kind of relationship is-"

She didn't have the chance to finish her sentence.

His laps crashed down on hers, and without even meaning to, she grew limp under him, finding it hard to resist him. His eyes who she found to hold softness only for her, his lips that would kiss only her…it was all so overwhelming that she found that she couldn't resist.

"Trust me," he soothed, trying to make things easier for her. "I will not hurt you."

He began to undress her slowly, despite her silent whimpers of protests that did nothing to stop him.

"_Trust me, Sakura_," Sasuke said once again. His eyes softened. "I could never hurt you."

Sakura closed her eyes and allowed herself to do the only thing she could do against this man, feel.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

As Sasuke continued his ministrations thoughts crowded his head.

How she felt around him.

What her cries and whimpers were doing to him.

How beautiful and perfect she looked.

She was his.

He had finally found his long awaited mate, _and he was never going to let her go._ Soon, she would have to take on the transformation from mortal to that of a vampire. He would not stand for her to stay human for even another _year_. If he didn't change her now, an easy 90 years would go by so very quickly, and with it, she would age until finally death took over her.

Having lived so long, 90 years was far too short in his eyes. As far as he was concerned, turning her immortal was the only way—the only way to ensure that she would be by his side forever.

And besides—he couldn't keep her human forever. He was a vampire, and his very own mate should be one as well. He didn't mind having a mortal to be his mate, for it was very common nowadays, but she needed to be change into one of his kind.

There was no question about that.

Sakura was in ecstasy. It just felt so very _good. _ Somehow, it just _felt so right._ Her heart was beating with joy, and her whole body was consumed with the feeling of being loved and cherished.

This man was going to be with her forever and ever, until her days came to an end, and he didn't even mind that. He didn't mind tying her to his side, and all he wanted to do was protect her.

And to top it all off, he was so very _possessive. _It made her heart skip a beat, knowing that he would go so far and do anything just to make sure that no one else got to her before he did. She blushed as she met his dark gaze that _saw only her _and blushed deeply.

All of this had been taken into consideration, and Sakura grew to realize that this man loved her much more than he let on.

Suddenly, the previous moments flashed before her, and she couldn't help but realize the way that his eyes _only _looked at her in a loving way, and how, when talking to someone else, the fire behind them was gone.

He cared for her.

He cherished for her.

And maybe, just maybe, _he loved her_.

_xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx_

Their actions did nothing but exhaust her, and Sasuke found the strength to push himself off her and settled himself next to her as he curled his arm around her waist and laid her head onto his chest.

"Sakura…"

He breathed in the scent of her hair as he dropped his guard for the first time in his entire life.

"I'm…tired."

His eyes sparkled.

"I know."

He placed a tender kiss on her forehead.

"Rest, Sakura."

She was still mortal, he realized, so she was going to take much longer than he to re-cooperate, not to mention that exhaustion that had once settled was already lifting off his shoulders, while hers continued to tug down on her, coaxing her to sleep. His eyes darkened soon the full transformation would take place, they had completed both the physical and mental bond required for a turning all that was left was for the effects to take a hold.

"Sleep, Sakura."

His onyx eyes stared into her emerald eyes.

"I'm right here."

For the first time in a long time, a smirk was displayed across his face as his smugness at her reaction took over.

"Sleep, Sakura," Sasuke whispered.

The moment her head hit the pillow, she fell into a deep sleep.

He stared at her resting form as he relaxed.

He then kissed her forehead once more. Watching as he felt her heartbeat begin to slow, her skin to become paler. He was sure if he looked he would see her fangs begin to develop but he was comfortable and moving meant he might wake Sakura.

Sasuke wasn't an idiot effectively she had to die to become a vampire, if he woke her up now she would be in agony from the pain of the transformation. Her breathing was already labored and she was unconsciously clenching her hands into fists so hard her knuckles were turning white.

Shifting subtly he slipped his hand between her own allowing her to squeeze his fingers as she unconsciously felt the pain from the change. His arms, still wrapped around her, tightened slightly, reassuringly.

"I'm here Sakura," he whispered in her ear, "And I'm not leaving."

_xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx_

**Please review or flame I don't mind criticism at all.**


	4. Chapter 4

**Hey everyone a belated merry Christmas to all. Unfortunately I've been kept so busy by school I won't be updating for awhile (also my laptop has crashed so I'm having to work form scratch) . This is mainly a filler chapter a longer one is on the way I promise. Thank you for being so patient!!!!!**

_xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx_

_Hinata reached as far as she could, yet even this was only enough for the tips of her fingers to graze the spine of the book. _

_The library was pleasantly quiet, save for the rustle as pages were turned, but even that was sparse, for the library was practically empty._

_Stretching a little bit more, Hinata tried desperately to reach the elusive book. Honestly, this library discriminated against short people._

_Out of nowhere, a hand reached past her own and plucked the book she'd been trying to reach from its place on the shelf. Hinata turned abruptly and was met immediately with brilliant blue eyes._

"_I believe you wanted this?" he said, grinned lopsidedly. Hinata had to fight to keep herself from just fainting there and then. This man was gorgeous!_

"_Th-thank y-you!" _

_Hinata took the book from him, despite the many different shades of red that she could feel were on display on her face. _

"_No problem. I'm just glad I found you."_

_Hinata looked at him with confusion. Did he work here and was just glad he'd helped her? But then again, he was looking at her with something akin to hunger shadowing his expression. All of a sudden, Hinata didn't feel so safe._

"_Umm, I-I should probably-"_

"_Hey, what's your name?" the blonde suddenly spoke, as if he hadn't even heard her- and...was he sniffing around her?!_

"_Hinata, and I really need to-"_

"_Uzumaki Naruto!" Again, he cut her off easily, and held out his hand to shake hers. Not one to be rude, Hinata hesitantly took his extended hand and shook it._

"_P-pleasure."_

_It was then that she tried to pull away._

"_Now I'm going to be- eep!" _

_She found herself being pulled into an embrace my Naruto—he held her there, her face pressed against his chest, which made it a little bit difficult for her to breathe, but she managed to handle it… _

"_I finally found you," he whispered, nuzzling his nose into the top of her hair. "Heh! Teme is going to be so jealous!"_

_Hinata managed to pull her head away from him enough to speak._

"_Let me go!" _

_Blue met silver. _

"_Please." _

_Hinata started to try to pull away again. _

"_I don't know you, Uzumaki-san. Please let go of me."_

_Realization seemed to dawn on Naruto's face as he released his hold on her._

"_Oops! Sorry Hinata-chan. I forgot." _

_Hinata stared. Forgot what?_

"_I forgot you wouldn't recognize me the way I can recognise you."_

"_What are you talking about?"_

_Hinata was becoming more and more confused. Naruto grinned before closing the space between them and brushing his lips against hers, pulling back he flashed her a grin revealing his fangs. Hinata squeaked in surprise and shock, dropping her book in the confusion she pushed Naruto away before running out of the library. _

_Naruto watched her go feeling his grin grow wider, after all what was the fun in a prize with no challenge?_

"_Soon Hinata, you won't run from me. You won't be able to."_

_His eyes flashed red before he melted into the shadows, the book lying forgotten on the floor._

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Sakura couldn't describe how she felt when she woke. It was as if she had been living her life in slow motion and now everything had sped up, defining itself into a crystal clear image. She felt tender, as if she had just recovered from an illness, and at the same time so powerful.

She tried to shift so that she could sit up, only to find Sasuke suddenly hovering above her.

"Morning love." he smirked and Sakura suddenly found herself remembering the events of the previous night.

"Oh God!" she whimpered staring wide eyed up at him, "I- we- I'm so stupid!"

Sasuke frowned. Not the reaction he had wanted from his mate. His male ego was being shot down by the reaction of a certain pink haired female.

"This was such a mistake!" with that Sakura proceeded to leave the bed, only to find herself pulled back onto Sasuke's lap, "L-let go!"

"Not a chance Sakura." Sasuke merely tightened his hold, "You need to accept this and now that you're a fully transformed vamp-"

"When did I get these clothes?"

Sasuke felt a twitch begin to form on his eyebrow,

"Are you even listening to me?"

"Errr…sorry?"

Sasuke sighed,

"I put those clothes on you I didn't think you would want to wake up naked."

That surprised Sakura. This man, who she had thought of as a monster for as long as she had known him, had been thoughtful.

"Thank you." she whispered turning her head to look at him.

Sasuke merely lowered his head and proceeded to nuzzle her neck affectionately.

"Now we really do need to discuss some matters."

_xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx_

**HAPPY NEW YEAR!!! **

**Please review.**


	5. Chapter 5

**Hello all! I am back and wish to thank you all for waiting so patiently :D It brings a tear to my eye lol anyway as promised I have written a longer chapter and hope that you all enjoy it. With much love to all my reviewers (even the ones who flamed me I'm not plotting your deaths I swear) XD**

_It had been scary to say the least. Sakura had felt like she was going mad. The room in which Sasuke had brought her was becoming her sanctuary rather than her prison. She was terrified to go out, terrified to eat, terrified to sleep and above all terrified of Sasuke. She didn't want to be on the receiving end of his Sharringan again, the memory of the first time he had used it on her was enough to cause her to break out into cold sweat._

_She curled herself into a smaller ball on the bed she and Sasuke shared. That was how Sasuke saw her as he entered their room. A fragile figure curled up in a ball on his bed. His jaw clenched. She looked so frail, her bones starting to protrude from her skin, her face looking sunken and hollow._

_She was fading away._

_And she was still so beautiful to him. She was scared, he understood that. He had effectively hunted her down, attacked her, claimed her and trapped her within the confines of his home in the space of a single day. He had then proceeded to cut her off from any human contact other than his own. But she was __**his! **__She belonged only to him. It had been decided as soon as she had been born. She was meant for no one else but him. So why did she resist? The sooner she accepted who's mate she is the better it would be for both of them. _

_Yes, she had tried to escape him. But he had easily brought her back and had punished her for her defiance. He may have been a little to harsh, using his Sharringan upon her, but he'd felt it best to show her that escaping him would not be tolerated. _

_Soon he would claim her fully. The first part of their mating ,"ritual" you could say, had been performed when he had bitten her. But right now she was too weak, the chances were she wouldn't survive the final part of their mating claim._

_He growled softly in irritation as he saw her untouched meal still where he had left it. She was killing herself. And this he would not tolerate._

"_Sakura." she flinched at the sound of her name falling from his lips. Hands brushed her lank hair from her face._

"_Look at me Sakura." Sasuke commanded, slowly she turned her face to his, Sasuske's hands brushed down her body shifting her onto her back, and then supporting her into a sitting position._

_She trembled._

"_You haven't eaten." he growled, her eyes moved away from his face, his narrowed in response, "You haven't moved from the position I left you in this morning.."_

_Sakura's only response was to try and shift away. He tightened his grip._

"_Look at me Sakura." She refused._

"_**Look. At. Me."**__ Sasuke's angered growl sent waves of terror through Sakura's body. Slowly she brought her head up to look at him. Sasuke pulled her into his embrace until she was sitting across his lap._

"_You will eat." came his whisper in her ear,_

"_I-I'm not hung-" she was cut off by Sasuke's mouth over hers. It was nothing more than his lips slanted over hers but it still sent an involuntary jolt through her system._

"_You have not eaten in days Sakura," Sasuke's voice ghosted across her skin,_

"_At this rate you will die and that is something I will not allow to happen."_

"_Why?" Sakura whispered, "Why can't you just let me go? Please, I haven't seen my friends or family since you brought me here. Please! Why can't I see them?"_

"_Because you'll leave!" Sasuke hissed, "I've waited and searched for you for nearly all my life! I will __**not **__let you go so easily."_

_His grip around her body tightened as he brought her closer,_

"_But, you've kept me here. I don't even know how long I've been missing. I haven't seen anyone except you," Sakura locked her eyes with his, "You won't even tell me where we are and-"_

"_Hush." Sasuke nuzzled her neck, " I will not allow you to leave this place," he said firmly, "I know you learnt your lesson from the last time you tried to escape me." he felt Sakura shrink back in fear, but his grip upon her would not allow her to move far from him._

"_However, I am willing to compromise. If you start to eat I will allow you to meat my friends mates."_

_Sakura looked up at him in wide eyed astonishment, meeting a stranger was better than meeting no one at all,_

"_You would do this for me?" she asked, scared that he would take it back,_

"_For you anything." he whispered _

"_Thank you." Sakura smiled at him, to which he smirked in response,_

"_Now." Sasuke spoke while lifting a spoonful of rice from the bowl beside them, "Eat."_

_Sakura did so, allowing Sasuke to feed her and revelling in the feel of food in her stomach,_

"_I can feed myself." She said after awhile,_

" _I know you can love," Sasuke said kissing her temple, " But this way I know how much you've eaten."_

_After Sakura had finished off her meal, Sasuke released her from his hold allowing her to shower before leading her outside of their room. He held her close to him as Sakura nervously looked around her new surroundings, unused to anything but hers and Sasuke's room for so long the change in environment made her feel scared._

_Stopping outside a door Sasuke knocked,_

"_Shikamaru we're coming in." and with that proceeded to walk inside. Sakura gazed around before her eyes landed on a familiar figure._

"_Ino?"_

"_Sakura!"_

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

"So that's it then?" Sakura asked Sasuke, " I'm fully a vampire now?"

"Indeed you are love. We completed the mating bond, you are now mine forever." His eyes flashed possessively as he gazed at her.

"So what does this mean?" Sakura shifted herself into a more comfortable position watching Sasuke carefully, "Obviously I'm going to live forever, but now I'm bound to you?"

Not liking the way in which she was sitting so far away from him Sasuke moved until he was next to her,

"Yes you are completely bound to me, from now on I'll know exactly where you are, if your in trouble, and if another male touches you."

"Wha-! Wait so no other man can touch me from now on? Not even a brother or something along those lines?"

"You don't have a brother." Sakura glared at his arrogant face, he merely smirked in response,

"You know what I meant." Sasuke wrapped an arm around her before kissing her cheek,

"I did, and yes there is an exception to family members. However if another man, say the dobe," Sakura's head turned fully to him at the mention of Naruto,

"Yes he's here," Sasuke said answering her unasked question, "I will take you to him when, and only when I see fit, after all you still need to be punished for running from me." with that Sasuke tugged Sakura to him so that she was now sitting back to chest on his lap, his arms wrapped around her.

"As I was saying," Sasuke's breath fanned across her neck, ignoring the way Sakura squirmed against him, "If someone such as the dobe tried to touch you, then I would know about it. Also because he touched you, he would most likely get electrocuted or thrown through a wall."

Sakura stopped squirming at this and turned her head to try and get a better view of Sasuke,

"Why would he…?"

"We call it chakra. It is the energy that runs through your body. It's what enables me to use my Sharringan and gives us our speed and strength. Because you are a new born vampire you won't be able to control it yet. However because of our mating bond it will automatically react towards any male chakra that is not mine."

Sakura blinked at this new bit of information,

"Is there anyway I'd be able to stop it?" she asked, Sakura squeaked when Sasuke suddenly nipped her neck,

"Even if there was Sa-ku-ra I wouldn't tell you. You are mine and mine alone no other male may touch you." Sasuke purred enjoying the way in which Sakura shivered, "However I will train you in how to control your speed and strength, I will also teach you to fight, in case you ever need to defend yourself."

Sakura looked ahead while Sasuke continued to talk, this entire situation was overwhelming. After a year of running Sasuke had finally caught up with her, in that same space of time he had fully claimed her and was now talking about what he was going to do in their future together. To say her head was spinning would be an understatement, she was confused as to her feelings towards Sasuke, she should feel resentment and hate towards the man who destroyed her life and changed her, yet she was fully contented to stay in his arms the way she was now. At the same time she felt a growing fear towards him. She had angered him by running, she had betrayed his trust and escaped, now he had found her and eternally bound her to him.

Escape was no longer an option.

Sakura had been on the receiving end of Sasuke's punishments before. It was not something she hoped to relive.

"Sakura if you space out again I won't hesitate to take advantage," Sasuke purred in her ear. Sakura squeaked and tried to move away. To her surprise Sasuke let her getting up himself.

"I am going to go and retrieve you stuff." Sasuke announced, "You will not be able to leave this room while I am gone so don't even try," Sasuke narrowed his eyes at Sakura, while she only nodded in response, "You know where the bathroom is so feel free to use it. I will return soon." with that Sasuke bent down and kissed her forcefully on the lips before drawing back to look her in the eyes, "When I get back there is still one more thing we need to discuss."

Sakura could not break her gaze away from his,

"What is that?"

Sasuke took a step back,

"Feeding." and with that he disappeared.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

**Ta Da!! I hope you all enjoyed this. Please read and review!**


	6. Chapter 6

_**This took me so long to write I was so busy and had such a bad case of writers block…the annoying thing is I know where I am going with this story I just can't get there lol **_

_**Thank you so much for being patient with me I hope this is worth the wait **__**J enjoy!**_

_xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx_

_TenTen could feel her muscles burning. Sweat trickled down the nape of her neck, she breathed in deeply. Swinging her arm round and dropping to a crouch she executed the final combinations of her fighting stance. The punching bag didn't stand a chance. Straightening up TenTen breathed in deeply grabbing a bottle of water and headed for the locker rooms. Stepping into the showers she let her mind wander over her technique and the areas that she needed to improve, grinning as she felt the warm water loosen her muscles she sighed. There was nothing better than a good work out that pushed you limits. Quickly drying herself off and shoving on her clothes she exited the locker room and headed towards home._

"_Your drop kick needs work."_

_She spun around to meet pearl eyes, that seemed to be sparkling with amusement. TenTen blinked,_

"_Are you blind?" the words left her mouth before her brain had time to register them, the stranger chuckled,_

"_No, most definitely not."_

" _Sorry, my foot tends to live in my mouth," TenTen smiled sheepishly, sticking her hand out, "I'm TenTen."_

_The strangers grin stretched as he took her hand firmly in his, _

"_Neji,"_

"_Nice to meet'cha," TenTen's smile faltered slightly as Neji didn't release her hand, "So what do you think I can do to improve my drop kick?" she finally managed to rescue her hand, Neji falling into step beside her, " I can't seem to recover myself in time for the next move."_

"_Have you tried shifting your centre of balance?" Neji moved uncomfortably close, TenTen fought the sudden urge to bolt, "You'll find it's easier to recover if you…" _

"_Back off buddy!" TenTen moved quickly avoiding the arm that had been trying to snake around her waist,_

"_Who the HELL do you think you are?" She glared at him and Neji fought the annoyance and amusement that she dared to defy him, after all what was his should never go against him._

"_You were walking to far away." he stated stepping closer, she stepped back,_

"_What? I don't know who you are! How could I have been walking to far away?" she was fuming and slightly scared, something about the way this man was looking at her made her feel vulnerable. She __**hated **__that._

"_Look buster, I don't know who you think you are but I am not going to stand here while you decide to go all touchy feely on me! Thanks for the advice on my kick, I'm going home, hopefully I won't see you around." _

_With that she marched off in the direction of her home, grumbling about perverts and men. _

_Neji stood there looking after her, finally he started to chuckle. Oh yes he was going to enjoy his mate. His eyes flashed possessively, the Uchiha and Nara had already acquired their's. Whereas the Nara's mate was all talk and he had already started to subdue her, the Uchiha's mate had proved far more difficult, she had already tried to escape and from the look of things he had a feeling the Uchiha was trying to break her, making her dependant on him. A smart move the others had agreed but Neji couldn't help but feel that it was slightly boring. Where was the fun if they didn't have a fire in them? His chuckles died down as he went after his mate at an inhuman speed, yes he would enjoy his mate very much. She had already shown him defiance and although he would only accept so much, Neji was looking foreword to showing her who was in charge._

_TenTen's head reeled as she was slammed against a wall her head connecting solidly with the brick wall. She gasped as her vision cleared and she gazed at the familiar pearl eyes._

"_What the-" she was cut off by his lips pressing against hers, her eyes widened as she began to struggle. Neji's grip on her tightened and he growled warningly before nipping her lips and pulling away,_

"_Finally found you." he breathed,_

_TenTen took a deep breath steadying herself, "Wha-?" _

"_My mate," Neji stared at her as he revealed his fangs, "I've finally found you, after all this time."_

"_You're a vampire!" TenTen's eyes widened, "I'm not your mate!" she began to struggle harder as Neji buried his head in her neck, whimpering as he scraped his fangs teasingly over her jugular,_

"_Oh but you are, I can smell it. Your blood is calling me." with that he sank his fangs into her neck tightening his grip as her body began to jerk, ignore her cries of pain. TenTen sank into the darkness willingly._

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

The door had been bolted shut, and despite her best efforts Sakura had been unable to move it. Grumbling she paced the room absent mindlessly pulling the collar of Sasuke's back onto her shoulder. The thing was way to big for her slipping off her shoulders and reaching mid thigh, she'd felt dirty putting on her pyjamas again after a quick shower so she'd hunted for something to wear, unfortunately there wasn't allot to choose from in Sasuke's drawers. She sighed and looked up at the windows that were to high for her to reach. She was bored. There was nothing to do in Sasuke's room, no one to talk to… she bit her lip, what was happening to the others? Were they alright? She hated not being able to know. When Sasuke said that Naruto was here she'd hoped that she'd get a visit from them, but nothing. It seemed that all the vampires were in agreement that they should be kept away from each other. Vampire…that's what she was now, bound to Sasuke for eternity. Oddly she was slightly comforted by that thought, but she shook it off she'd deal with her emotions later but not right now. She went back to pacing. Were the others vampires? If so she wasn't sure what to do, if they weren't would they forgive her? She couldn't run anymore Sasuke had made sure of that, she couldn't touch another man, couldn't have a normal life. All that running and it had been for nothing, he had hunted her down and trapped as he had done those years ago. She glanced over at the bed. She remembered being curled up there for days refusing to eat or sleep despite the growing fear of Sasuke's punishments. She shuddered, she prayed he wouldn't use the Sharringan on her again. She wasn't sure she could take it.

She moved and gave the bolt on the door another tug. It still didn't move so she went back to pacing wondering at the time. How long had it been since Sasuke left? She lifted her hand up as she paused staring at it in concentration green light flickered around it before fading away. Sakura studied her hand, she guessed this was the chakra that Sasuke had spoke of. She'd accidentally done the same thing in the shower, giving herself a fright, she wasn't sure what it could do but it was slightly fascinating to discover and observe.

"I went to get your clothes, but seeing as how you look in mine I'm not sure I want to give them to you anymore."

Sakura whirled around to see Sasuke standing in the middle of the room a smug smirk on his face as he let his gaze rove her body. She ignored him especially as his smirk grew at her blush and looked around,

"Where are my-?"

"In the drawers." Sasuke answered moving slowly towards her, "You were so preoccupied it didn't take long." he stopped in front of her, "What were you looking at?"

Sakura hid her hand behind her back, clenching it in a fist,

"Nothing." she narrowed her eyes at him, "Or nothing that's any of your business."

Sasuke's eyes narrowed slightly as he growled, "Don't push me Sakura, everything to do with you is my business." he grabbed her arms pulling her until she stood in front of him between his legs while he sat on the bed. Trailing is hands down her arms he pulled the hand she was hiding till it was in front of him,

"Now," he gripped her wrist tightly when she tried to pull away, "What is so fascinating about this hand of yours?"

"It's noth-" Sakura gave a squeak as Sasuke tugged hard puling her onto the bed at the same time rolling on top of her so that she was pinned beneath him,

"Want to try again?" Sasuke's breath ghosted across her lips, concentrating once more Sakura held her breath as Sasuke watched her glowing hand with a blank face.

"I did it by accident in the shower. I didn't mean to I just…" She cut herself off as Sasuke slowly lowered her hand from between them,

"That's interesting." he murmured, raising his eyes to meet hers, "You shouldn't have been able to do that yet. You have very good control Sakura." he smirked as she shuddered at the way he said her name, "Now."

With that Sasuke rolled off of her, allowing her to sit up and face him,

"What? You're not even going to explain this to me?"

"We have other matters to discuss, we will deal with that later." Sakura stared at him bewildered, as he raised his wrist to her,

"Drink." was all he said,

"What? What are you talking about?"

"As my mate you will need to feed from me, you are still a newborn vampire so you will not be able to hunt. As I am able, I will hunt for the both of us and you will feed from me."

"But I… from you? But I'm not…not"

"_Sakura._" Sasuke purred moving until he was next to her whispering in her ear, "You need to feed from me _Sakura, _don't worry it will be enjoyable." his teeth scraped the shell of her ear and her breath hitched.

"I'm not sure-" Sasuke moved his wrist slowly to his mouth making sure her eyes were upon him, he dug his fangs in drawing a line across his skin, watching as her eyes darkened as the blood started to bead out of the shallow cut. He offered his wrist to her, keeping close to her,

"Take it," he whispered.

Sakura's lips closed around the cut as she began to suck. She almost groaned, God it tasted so good. She allowed her instinct to take over gripping Sasuke's wrist in both her hands as she drank greedily. Sasuke was watching with a growing arousal. How could something like watching his mate feed from him be so erotic? Never had he felt such an overwhelming wave of emotions before. He buried his head in her neck as she continued to drink, finding the sensitive patch of nerves he had discovered last night and scraping his teeth across them. She gasped her head moving back as she released his wrist to give him more access. He lifted his head to look at her. His eyes darkened. She was beautiful her lips stained from his blood, her eyes closed, her skin so wonderfully pale. He lifted his head to lick the trickle of blood making its way down her chin before sealing her lips with his. The rest was lost in a red passion.

Sakura lay contented against Sasuke's chest, his arm around her waist, while the other lay propped under his head.

"You didn't tell me that feeding left you feeling so-""Insatiable?" Sasuke chuckled pressing a kiss to her hair, "That I didn't know love. Though I must say it wasn't an unpleasant surprise."

Sakura made a noise of agreement, snuggling closer to him. Sasuke looked down at her in surprise. She was lying with him of her own free will. Not struggling to get away. She had let him take her willingly after feeding lost in the same passion that had taken him. He let a smile grace his lips. She was finally his! After all this time after running she was finally accepting that she belonged to him and no one else.

He swooped down to press a kiss to her lips, tightening his grip as she responded. Yes there was the matter that she shouldn't have been able to access her chakra yet but that was something he could consult his brother about later when he went to see him. Right now he was more concerned with the female in his arms.

"Sasuke?" Sakura broke the kiss and looked at him hesitantly,

"Yes?" he didn't miss the way she tensed, as if bracing herself,

"The others," she forced herself not to look away as he frowned, "Are they…are they here? And have they been…well you know changed?"

Sasuke stared at her for a few minutes, calculating, Sakura ducked her head,

"It's just, I don't know what happened since you brought me here and I'm worried about them and I wandered if you could tell me anything just so I know that they're safe or-"

Sasuke hooked his fingers under her chin and tilted it up to meet his gaze

"They are with their mates at their own manors. We felt it best after last time to conduct this in our own private homes. Yes by now they have been changed, as you call it," he pressed a quick kiss to her mouth, " and you can be sure that they are safe, when we deem it appropriate you will see them but as of now you are not to leave my side unless I have matters to attend."

"But what do I do while your gone?"

"Miss me?" Sasuke chuckled when she frowned, "Whatever you feel like. I will take you around the manor tomorrow. But not tonight. Tonight I do not wish you to leave my side, especially right now." he chuckled as she buried her face in his neck in embarrassment, moving his free hand from behind his head to interlock with her hand that was lying across his hip, "I'm to comfortable at this moment in time."

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

**Read & Review**


	7. Chapter 7

**Two updates in a week! I'm impressed as well :D I hope you enjoy this chapter. Unfortunately I have some bad news. Due to my schedule for this year I do not have any idea when I will next be able to update. But fear not! This is not the end a I have plans for this story and do not intend to abandon it or you my faithful readers. All I ask is that you are patient with me and don't harass me for updates this year. I shall continue but not for awhile. Until then my readers enjoy ****J**

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

_Ino sighed for the nth time that day. Don't get me wrong she loved her job at the flower shop, the bustle and laughter that came with growing the flowers and selling them, the joy on someone's face when she made them their own unique bouquet, or the anticipation of seeing their other half's face when they were presented. But gods she was just so bored today! It was one of those slow days where you really needed a good distraction._

_Unfortunately Ino's usual distraction was no where to be seen._

_She bit her lip worriedly. Ino had known Sakura her whole life, and while forehead's parents had never been particularly interested, Ino knew that just up and disappearing was not like her friend._

_Something was wrong. _

_The bell rang, signalling a customer. Ino pushed aside her worry and stood straight a smile already in place,_

"_Hello. How can I help -" she stopped to stare at the man that had just entered,_

_**Hello tall, dark and handsome!**_

_Snapping herself out of it Ino became professional again,_

"_Hello, Welcome to Yamanaka's Flower emporium. How can I help you today?" _

_The guy looked up from where, Ino realised, he had been staring her up and down. She stiffened. Sure she'd met cute guys before, kissed a few at drunken parties, danced with them at clubs, but something about this mans gaze made her feel naked. _

"_Troublesome." he muttered before turning around and walking out. Ino stared after him in shock…WHAT THE HELL!?_

_Glaring at the door she huffed and returned to her task of daydreaming determined to forget the rude stranger that had just walked in._

_WHY WERE ALL HER DAYREAMS OF HIM?_

_Ino was grateful as she locked up the shop that the slow day was finally over. Tucking the key back into her purse, she pulled her jacket around herself more securely and started heading home glad the rain had let up from that evening. She was about to turn the corner when something caught her eye. A flash of movement to the left had her spinning round to be met with an almost empty street. A few people hurried past oblivious to anything but getting home, Ino took a deep breath, just her imagination working overtime. So why did she feel like she was being watched? Turning Ino made a beeline for the direction of her house her pace picking up to a brisk walk._

_Ino slammed her key into the keyhole almost desperately. She made a sobbing sound as she had trouble tuning, her mind working her into a frenzy as she struggled to unlock the door. The walk home had turned into a run home when Ino had begun to imagine the shadows moving towards her as well as hearing footsteps down disserted streets. A movement to her left had her flinging herself away with a cry just as her door swung open. Seeing nothing Ino threw herself into her home slamming the door behind her. Breathing deeply Ino lifter herself shakily off the floor, the scene outside beginning to seem silly now that she was in the safety of her own home. Still, not one to take chances she bolted the door shut and secured the chain across it. Turning she began to walk into her home when she froze. Something was on her kitchen table._

_Ino flicked the switch quickly, and gasped at what she saw. A single pink __Camellia_ _was resting innocently on her table top._ _The only problem was Ino was sure it hadn't been there when she had left that morning._

"_Do you like it?" a deep voice spoke up from somewhere, "I thought you'd appreciate the meanings of flowers more than me actually speaking."_

_Ino paled as she looked around trying to find the source of the voice, finally glancing back at the flower, __**Pink Camellia- Longing for you.**_

_Ino dove for the phone. A body came out of no where and pinned her to the ground. Struggling and shrieking Ino prayed that someone would hear as the intruder cursed under his breath before flipping her and pinning her. Silencing her with a kiss. Ino's eyes widened as she made small sounds of protest, which slowly turned to a moan as the stranger did something with his lips that sent a wave of pleasure through her. He pulled back and dazed Ino gazed up at him. Recognition hit her. It was the dark haired hottie from the shop! Struggling Ino yelled,_

"_What the hell? Who are you? What are you doing in my home? Get off me and GET OUT!" _

_The stranger winced at the volume of her voice before dipping his head to her ear,_

"_Troublesome woman." he breathed and Ino couldn't suppress a shiver, "My name is Shikamaru."_

"_What are you doing in my home? First you come into my shop and then rudely leave! Then you appear in my apartment leave a flower on my table and pin me to the floor!"_

"_You forgot following you home." he smirked,_

"_THAT WAS YOU?"_

"_Stop yelling woman! And stop moving!" Shikamaru added more pressure making Ino still._

"_What do you want?" Ino asked her voice suddenly becoming small, _

"_You." Shikamaru shrugged as if it was the most simple thing in the world._

"_Wha! What do you- mmph!" _

_His lips sealed across hers again. Ino let out a gasp as he nipped her lip before travelling down to her neck,_

"_Finally found you, you troublesome woman." he murmured before sinking his fangs into her neck. Ino let out a scream as her vision clouded white and she passed out._

_xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx_

"So she fed from you for the first time little brother." Itachi couldn't contain his smirk as he watched Sasuke shift slightly in his seat, "No need to feel embarrassed, I remember the first time Riko and I fed, it was one of the most pleasurable nights in my existence." His face darkened into a far away look.

"Anki, I'm sorry… I didn't think in all the excitement-"

"Don't… just be happy with her Sasuke, look after her…better than I did."

"It wasn't your fault Itachi!" Sasuke's voice became harder, "Riko knew the risks when she stayed behind to help. It was just bad luck that the hunters managed to get to her."

"If I had been more firm and kept her safe…" Itachi broke off, his eyes going back to Sasuke, "You know what happens to a vampire who looses their mate. They go insane, the bloodlust takes over and they will kill friend or foe, unable to distinguish between the two."

"I know Itachi I watched it happen to you. But I managed to save you…even though you sometimes wish I hadn't"

"Make sure you take care of her." was all Itachi said, not bothering to deny it, "Now why did you seek me out?"

"Sakura managed to use her chakra without me showing her."

"And you're worried that, that is a bad sign?" Itachi smirked, "Your mate sounds like she has exceptional chakra control. Its rare but it has been known to happen. You may find that she will be very adept to healing, the complete opposite to you I believe."

Sasuke smirked, it was true he was very adept at offensive attacks, if Sakura was adept at defensive attacks they would almost be like Ying and Yang.

"She was starting to accept me yesterday. She wasn't trying to escape." Sasuke clasped his hands together resting his chin on them.

"In that respect Sasuke, you may want to take the same approach I did." Itachi shifted slightly from his position against the wall, "Intertwine yourself so fully with her that by the time she realises what you've done it will be to late and she will have already accepted you fully into her life."

Sasuke lifted his head, "While this would be a good idea, she is very resistant to my advances. Not that I don't enjoy that side of her." his smirk widened, "In fact I'm planning on using it to my advantage."

"Sasuke, now that she's fully turned she can't run from you. My advice would be to keep her with you at all times even when you go on business. Keeping her locked in that room of yours will only cause her to withdraw on herself."

Sasuke raised himself from his seat his eyebrows furrowed in thought,

"That is an interesting idea aniki." nodding his head Sasuke headed to the door, aware of Itachi's smug smile directed at him, "I'll visit again soon."

With that he left, Itachi sighed as he walked towards the sofa and sat down a hand covering his eyes,

"Little Brother, why didn't you just kill me? Now you've found your mate can't you imagine the pain I feel in living for eternity without mine?"

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Sakura was surprised when Sasuke came back to their room and sat down by the fireplace without saying a word. Needless to say she had ignored him for the most part going about her business of re-organising her clothes (some of which she was sure she hadn't had before), if he had something he wanted to tell her he would tell her. So she wasn't surprised when she turned around and caught him looking at her. Raising his hand he beckoned to her, one hand still resting on his chin, not saying a word. Slowly she walked towards him, watching the light from the fire (which hadn't been lit a few moments ago) play over the plains of his face. Wordlessly he reached out and pulled her to him so she was nestled on his lap, she wrapped an arm around him, while the other began to play with the design of his shirt.

"I visited Itachi today." Sakura looked at him wordlessly and nodded, she glimpsed Sasuke's brother before and in all honesty he scared her.

"I'm beginning to wonder if I made the right choice saving him…"

"What do you mean?" Sakura's voice was soft and Sasuke couldn't help but pull her closer and nuzzle the sensitive skin behind her ear.

"Itachi's mate was killed by hunters," his grip tightened slightly, "They outnumbered her and destroyed her while Itachi watched unable to reach her in time. I'd never managed to imagine the pain that he must be in, not until I realised how it feels to have finally found your mate."

Sakura shifted in his arms to look at him wide eyed,

"But you can't be considering killing him? He's your brother!"

Sasuke gazed at her holding eye contact before turning his head away and bringing a hand up to pinch the bridge of his nose,

"No. I cannot begin to understand his pain, but I cannot loose anymore of family. I wouldn't be able to kill him."

Sakura smiled and kissed him on the cheek enjoying the wide eyed surprised look that flashed across his face briefly,

"Good." she nodded before standing up and heading into the bathroom.

Leaving Sasuke to wonder what had just happened.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Sakura let the hot water pour over her head as she tried to sort through her jumbled thoughts. She had kissed Sasuke on the cheek. True not a big deal, and it had been an impulse but she had enjoyed it. She had enjoyed the feeling of being held on his lap while they spoke and she found herself longing for more evenings like that. She had never known about Itachi's mate, when she had been held captive here those years ago she had meet Itachi's mate a few times and she had always appeared so cheerful and confident. Sakura remembered being lead into a formal living room by Sasuke once and seeing Itachi and…Riko! That was her name. She had seen Itachi and Riko together, and the girl had seemed so happy to be near her mate and ecstatic when he had pulled her into his arms.

Was it possible to be that happy with Sasuke? All Sakura knew was that when Sasuke had told her of Riko's death her immediate thought was _"please don't let that be us!" _It scared and confused her, all these new feelings and emotions. She was supposed to hate Sasuke yet she was finding it hard to do, yet she was sure she didn't love him. Was it possible that she was beginning to accept him? Her eyes closed as she hit her head on the tiled wall in frustration. No! She couldn't allow herself to, couldn't allow herself to get attached. Once she found the others it would be fine they would figure a way out, they had to…

A hand trailed down her bare back, while another slipped between her forehead and the wall.

"If you do that Sakura," his voice ghosted across her neck as he spoke in between leaving open mouthed kisses on her neck, "You're going to hurt yourself and that I won't allow to happen."

He pushed her head away from the wall until it rested on his shoulder. The hand on her forehead trailed down the side of her face, her neck, her side before settling on her hip. Despite the warmth of the shower Sakura shivered, a gasp escaping as his lips found her bite mark.

"W-what are you…?" she began, only to be shushed by Sasuke's hands which started drawing distracting patterns on her hips,

"If I can't trust you to not hurt yourself while taking a shower then I shall just take one with you." his lips curved into a wicked smirk, "Now shall we?"

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

**Read and Review!**


	8. Chapter 8

**Hello! I am back from my travels!! I just went for 6 months around Australia, New Zealand and China!!! So sorry for the long delay I have had no internet or time so I have been unable to update. But for all you patient and wonderful readers here is my next chapter!!!!**

* * *

_Ino and Sakura clung to each other like life lines. Even when they sat down on the chairs in Shikamaru's room they'd kept contact, holding hands and talking with hidden meanings behind their eyes. In all honesty both Sasuke and Shikamaru were getting annoyed, they never acted like this around them! What did their respective mates have that allowed them to be so happy? Moments before Sasuke had, had to fight Sakura to get her to eat, and yet ere she was smiling and chatting animatedly with a blonde loudmouth! _

_The two respective males stood together watching the girls who still seemed intent on making sure the other was real._

"_I did not realise they knew each other." Sasuke murmured nothing changing in his stance or expression,_

"_Neither did I…I cannot see it becoming a problem though." Shikamaru glanced towards the dark haired male, "In fact I see it being quite advantageous to both of us."_

_Sasuke allowed the smirk to form on his face as Shikamaru's meaning sunk in, however it was gone when both the females in the room glanced over at them before quickly looking away and continuing to speak in hushed tones. Both males tensed before they moved. Ino suddenly found herself suspended between the air and Shikamarus arms, while Sakura found herself back to chest with Sasuke, his arms wrapped tightly around her waist._

"_Now what were you two talking about?" Shikamaru asked his eyes hardened in suspicion._

"_What? What do you mean?" Ino was still staring wide eyed at Sakura, conveying without words her panic,_

"_Exactly what he said," Susuke's eyes narrowed and he shifted making Sakura loose eye contact with her blonde friend, "Why would you look at us and then look away? Why speak in such a quiet manner?"_

"_A-Are you always so suspicious?" Sakura whimpered when Sasuke's grip tightened and he scraped his fangs against her neck in warning,_

"_Don't test us!" Shikamaru's voice held a warning that caused Ino to squeeze her eyes shut and shy away in fear._

_Sakura swallowed before stealing herself to look Shikamaru straight in the eye,_

"_We were talking about how you brought us here! We still can't believe that we're both here in the same situation, in case you hadn't noticed this isn't something that happens everyday!"_

_Silence followed her outburst, and she sought out Ino's eyes for support. Then Sasuke's body relaxed and Shikamaru chuckled as he loosened his arms around Ino and pressed a light kiss to her neck. Her eyes remained locked on Sakura's._

_Sighing Sasuke gently pulled Sakura to his side keeping an arm secure around her waist,_

"_Well we shall leave for tonight Shikamaru, until next time," with a nod to the two, he pulled Sakura with him out of the room._

_Both Vampires missed the shared look of relief that passed between the two girls as their excuse was believed._

* * *

Hinata shivered as she tried to hold onto the last vestige of sleep. Her only escape from her traitorous thoughts. How could she face the others knowing that she was starting to form feelings towards her captor? Granted she was unsure of what those feelings were but…

She squeezed her eyes shut as she felt the moisture well up behind her eyelids. He had claimed her fully. Naruto had found her, taken her back to his home and then taken away her humanity and her innocence. And yet she was allowing herself to become attached, what would the others…

Arms around her waist loosened as a hand came up to wipe away a tear that had escaped to run down her cheek.

"Don't cry Hinata!" came the whisper behind her, as strands of blonde hair came into her view. Hinata stifled a sob as she allowed herself to be turned so she was tucked firmly in his embrace. How could she let him comfort her? After all this!

"It'll be fine once you've adjusted Hinata, you'll see!" He pressed a soft kiss to the top of her head as another shudder wracked through her body, "Once you've settled properly we'll go visit Teme and Sakura-chan! You used to love that."

Hinata looked up at him in surprise,

"Sakura's here?" she asked timidly, Naruto beamed down at her,

"Nah! Teme's keeping her at his, well I guess you'd call it a castle, but we can go stay soon when you've settled down."

Hinata felt the relief wash through her, she could see Sakura soon! At least then she might be able to talk to her friend about this and try and understand. Sakura would listen to her, she always did.

Hinata felt Naruto's lips dance across her neck and she felt her body begin to respond to him.

"Neh, Hinata, you're so beautiful when you have your thinking face on!"

* * *

"They've separated! Damn it we should have killed the bastards when we had the chance!"

"Easy Senji your anger gets us nowhere," the speaker walked towards the sunlit window and gazed out at the bustling street below, "If we'd taken them when they were together we would have missed out on the lovely opportunity that's presented itself now."

A figure uncurled itself from it's position in the corner,

"Opportunity? We've condemned four innocents to death! Senji's right we should have killed them when we had the chance."

"No! You both forget, I want those damned creatures to suffer!" he turned from the window to face the rest of the silent group,

"And what better way to make a vampire suffer than to destroy their mates and watch them go insane!" he spat.

* * *

Sakura watched as Sasuke slowly brought his fists down into a offensive position before moving faster than a normal eye could follow to decimate the defenceless punching bag hanging in front of him. She wasn't sure why he had brought he here but for the past few days Sasuke had taken to bringing her everywhere with him.

To be honest she didn't mind it. She was ashamed to admit it, but if he wasn't around she missed him, when they were in a room together she was always looking around to make sure he was there, when they were sleeping the day away she found his presence a comfort. She found she was thankful that he didn't want to leave her side and she was thankful that she wasn't being cooped up in their- his, room.

Sakura closed her eyes and sighed slightly, this was a nightmare! How could she let the very person she had run from become the one thing that comforted her? She was stronger than this! She wouldn't, no couldn't let him take over her life like this!

Even as she opened her eyes with those thoughts in mind, she caught the ripple of muscles across Sasuke's back as he went through a series of manoeuvres and her traitorous mind conjured up images of her hands running along those defined muscles and the feel of his arms around her as -

Shut up mind! Shut up! Shaking her head she looked up to see Sasuke standing looking at her with an amused expression.

"What _are_ you thinking about Sakura?" she stiffened slightly,

"Nothing! Nothing important." Sakura saw the flash of disbelief go through his eyes, before something else entirely settled across his features. Playfulness combined with understanding?

It was then she realised he was stalking towards her. She gulped throat suddenly dry as she watched his lean form and the flex of is muscles as he moved. Standing she backed away from him,

"Sasuke, what are you-?" he snagged her wrist pulling her in,

"Sakura, Sakura, Sakura," he purred brushing his lips along her knuckles before pulling her in so that their faces were dangerously close, "I think you were thinking about something very interesting." his voice whispered in her ear. And then suddenly an image slipped into her mind,

_Sasuke finding her again after she had run from him, his anger, her fear._

"_Don't scream Sakura."_

With unknown strength she wrenched herself away from him, pulling herself against the wall she had almost backed into, ignoring the surprise that flashed across his face.

"Sak-"

"Don't!" her voice shook as it had done that night, her eyes wide. How could she have been so stupid?! How could she have forgotten everything she had been through, was still going through? She started to move towards the door,

"I have to leave! I need to find-"

He was there in an instant his arms either side of her, boxing her in. Anger turned his eyes red,

"What?" Sasuke hissed, "Where do you think you're possibly going?"

Sakura turned her head to the side shrinking under his glare, growling he grabbed her arm with one of his hands, the other fisting beside her head,

"Answer me Sakura! Or I swear -"

It was a reflex pure and simple. Fear had clouded her brain and in that instant she used her free hand to punch him right across the face. It got him to let go. Then she was running, desperately, out of the room down the hall. Sakura knew she wouldn't get far.

His arms were around her constricting. His aura dark and menacing. He didn't say anything, merely had her over his shoulder as he continued down the hallway. So Sakura did the only thing she could think of. Kicking and struggling she began to yell,

"Put me down! You bastard, put me down NOW!"

Sasuke completely lost it. Sakura was on the floor Sasuke pinning her down before she could blink.

"Happy now?" he spat, his pupils swirling angrily his fangs curving over his lip threateningly, Sakura remembered why she had been afraid,

"Sasuke, you're hurting…" She trailed off at the look he was giving her,

"You punched me Sakura, you tried to run from me!"

"I wasn't-"

"Shall I show you?" his fangs bit lightly into his bite mark, "Do you _really _need reminding that you're _mine_?"

"I just-" But Sasuke didn't let her finish, his mouth crushed against hers in a bruising intensity and Sakura suddenly didn't have control over her actions, she almost instantly responded to him.

Sasuke pulled away staring down at her confused, one minute she was running from him the next she was responding, it made no sense.

Sakura met his gaze as she squashed down her feelings of fear. This vampire had only ever directed his anger at her when she had run away from him, yet other than his bite mark he had never hurt her. Yes she shouldn't let herself get attached, she knew that but…

But she was now bound to him, forever. And she was willing to bet the other's were bound to their mates too. She couldn't run anymore. The realisation hit her at a speed that left her reeling. She was his, he was hers. She couldn't understand it, and maybe that was the point, she was a vampire now living for eternity, with this man. Sakura lifted a hand to his cheek slowly as tears fell from her eyes,

"I'm so sorry…" she sobbed, pulling herself as far up as she could go and burying her face in his chest, "I'm so, so sorry."

Sasuke's eyes faded to onyx. His arm wrapped around his pink haired mates waist as he pulled her into his embrace. Sitting up he held her close, his hands making soothing motions as he muttered words of comfort in her ear. She shifted closer to him, his arms tightened around her, his eyes flashed with triumph. Finally she had realised she was _his._

* * *

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

**Read and Review ****J**


	9. Chapter 9

**How I love plot bunnies. I'm thinking of writing a separate story about Itachi and Riko. What do you think? The others would appear in it due to the way the Time line works, but they would be the central characters. Let me know ****J Anyway I hope you enjoy this chapter! Soon everyone will be together! I'm looking forward to writing that!**

**Enjoy:**

* * *

"_Itachi?" it was a whisper soft and delicate that reached him even in sleep._

_He turned his head slightly to look up at the blue eyes of his mate,_

"_You need to let go, I can't sleep on top of you." the amusement that danced in her eyes caused his own lips to form her favourite smirk. Shifting he moved so he was lying on his back, Riko, still locked in his arms, sprawled upon the defined contours of his chest._

"_Better?" his chest vibrated with the word and Riko couldn't help her shudder even as she pulled herself closer to her mate,_

"_Much," nuzzling against his neck, this powerful male she called her own was never one for open affection, unless it was of the possessive kind, but she felt so contentedly lazy she couldn't help it. _

_His hands trailed lightly up her spine drawing patterns across her back. She felt herself tremble as he brushed the sensitive nerves of her neck. _

"_Is it time to get up yet?" she whispered in a teasing tone, his smirk became wider,_

"_Not if I have my way with you." shifting he nipped at the bite mark on her neck, causing a whimper from his mate. The hand casually stroking her hair fisted, locking her in face._

_A knock at their door. Growling slightly Itachi shifted so he was able to see said door while keeping Riko in place, to which she took advantage of the position to attack a certain spot at the junction of his neck that she knew drove him wild. His breathing hitched and his eyes turned red in a silent warning that she wouldn't be winning this exchange. _

_The knock came again and Itachi realised who it was. Sighing slightly he released his grip on Riko before sliding out of bed and throwing on a pair of pants. Riko followed his example by stealing one of his shirts, his eyes roved her form appreciatively before answering the door. _

_Sasuke looked livid. Itachi glanced at Riko who was standing slightly to his side, a knowing look in his eyes._

"_She won't stop trying to escape!" his younger brother spat, "She's to weak from not eating for me to fully claim her!" Sasuke looked up at his brother expectantly, Itachi merely leaned casually against his door frame while Riko flashed a smile at Sasuke, who's eyes narrowed in response, before walking back into the room._

"_It's not-" Sasuke trailed off at Itachi's warning glare,_

"_As much as you have a right to be in a bad mood, foolish little brother, you will refrain from taking it out on what's mine."_

_Sasuke took a deep breath to calm himself, eyes fading to onyx as he met Itachi's crimson gaze, "What do I do? Did Riko ever…?" _

_He trailed off as both males glanced at Itachi's mate, who had curled herself into Itachi's vacated spot on the bed, and was now dozing lightly, her strawberry blonde locks sprawled around her._

"_She's so content with you…comfortable."_

"_Not completely Sasuke," Itachi's gaze turned back to his brothers, "She tried to run from me many times, if she hadn't given in when she did I would have forced her into mating, as comfortable as she is with me she isn't completely ready to accept me fully." Something flashed in his eyes, "She will though, she will learn that she is mine body, mind, soul"_

_Sasuke paced slightly, "I can't even get Sakura to look at me! She doesn't eat, she barely sleeps! After all this time, I've finally found her and yet she just tries to run!" Sasuke halted once again in front of his brother, "What do I do?"_

"_Ah so you finally ask?" Itachi's smug smirk grew as he felt Sasuke's irritation,_

"_I found that when Riko tried to withdraw into herself at the beginning, as it sounds like your Sakura is doing, compromising was the way in which I managed to connect with her. Perhaps you should try it?"_

_Sasuke contemplated this for a moment,_

"_She does miss her friends…perhaps Shikamaru and I could help each other out?" With that he nodded his thanks at Itachi before walking away. _

_With a soft chuckle Itachi shut the door._

"_Your wrong, you know." Riko's soft voice reached him, turning Itachi looked at her expectantly,_

"_I do accept you fully." she clarified, slowly he began to walk towards where she was kneeling at the end of the bed until he stood in front of her. Her hands came up to dance along his bare torso, blue eyes never leaving his._

"_It's stupid and foolhardy," she continued, "After the way in which you tore me from my home, the way in which you made it so that all I ever saw and felt was you," her hands stopped moving to rest on his shoulders while his hands gripped her hips, "I find myself trusting you, and despite it all I…I love you." Her eyes squeezed shut as she felt him still. _

"_Look at me." _

_It was a demand to be heeded and Riko found her eyes staring at the richest red she had ever seen, the commas of his pupil remaining still. _

"_You are mine," it was whispered against her lips as they both felt the foundations of their relationship shift, "You have been since you took your first breath, made for me and me alone." The kiss was harsh and demanding and caused her to melt against him, "I will __**never **__leave you!" _

_Riko felt her body react to his closeness as he continued to kiss her senseless, pulling him down onto the bed with her. She knew that this was the closest to an "I love you" she'd ever get from her stotic mate and yet, as she began to loose herself in the red hot passion he was driving them towards, that was all she ever needed._

* * *

It was a burning in her throat. A dull ache that burned more and more with each breath she took. If Sasuke didn't come back soon she wasn't sure if she could stop herself from doing something violent. Her nails dug into her hands unconsciously as she tried to resist the urge to tear the room apart in her search for sustenance. Sakura's body trembled and she felt a cold in her bones as the hunger grew. Was this what it was to be a newly made? Sasuke had told her the hunger would be more intense and quick to drain a young vampire energy, it had something to do with the fact she couldn't hunt on her own and had to fed off Sasuke. _Still so weak; _she thought. Her nails bit into her skin drawing blood. Her eyes squeezed shut, at this rate she'd end up feeding on herself. It had happened to a newly made before- he'd drained himself dry, eating himself alive. But she was so cold…so hungry…

Hands gripped her wrists in a vice like grip, keeping them by her sides and preventing her from turning.

"Calm down Sakura," his familiar voice caressed her in a sinful embrace, "You're stronger than this."

A drop of blood splattered from her hand onto the floor,

"Sasuke, I-I need…" Sakura bit her lip, eyes opened as her breathing hitched. Sasuke continued to caress her bite mark in a soothing motion, it was a weak spot for anyone who had been claimed, the accumulation of nerves and scar tissue made it an easy target. Pulling away he released Sakura's wrists and turned her to him, one arm locked around her waist while another tangled in her hair keeping her face near his neck,

"Drink Sakura." it was a demand to be heeded, Sakura took a deep shuddering breath before sinking her fangs into Sasuke's neck.

* * *

The hunters were gathered in the dark. Each held themselves with a stillness that radiated power and control.

"So Itachi survived us destroying his mate? Pity, now Danzo gets the opportunity to torment those Uchihas even more! Dying with his mate would have been a mercy." Senji grinned at the scarred man who stood rigidly starring at the sword in his grip,

"I will destroy those monsters and their mates! Though I will enjoy giving them a slow and torturous death, for what they've done to me."

"You said that the last time Danzo. It seems you know less of your enemy than you lead us to believe." Kira spoke up calmness in her tone as Danzo rounded on her

"Was it not me who trained the two of you Kira?" Danzo spat at her, "Was it not me who saved your lives and taught you the way of the world?"

"I was merely pointing out the truth Danzo." Kira's tone remained calm and neutral while Senji grinned in the background, "As you said it was you who taught me that."

"Be that as it may," Senji interrupted, "It changes nothing Danzo, we made our choice a long time ago. We will follow your orders till death." he wrapped an arm around Kiras shoulders as she nodded her head in agreement. Danzo looked at them in approval before he began sharpening his sword.

"It's all I ask of you two. Here is our plan…"

* * *

Sasuke loved this. The fact that Sakura had finally accepted him took a back seat. She pressed herself closer to him as she continued to feed from him. Sasuke found this was his favourite part, the sensation and high that they both entered during the feeding was insatiable and he loved taking her afterwards, she was so much more compliant. Sakura slowly pulled away, licking her lips for any traces of her meal. She stopped at the look in Sasuke's eyes, a look she was sure was mirrored in her own.

"You look like you want to eat me." she said, Sasuke smirked before bringing her bloodied hands to his face,

"I didn't mean to…I was just so hungry I didn't know…" Sakura trailed off as Sasuke began to lap up the blood, she watched mesmerised.

"Now who looks like they want to eat who?" Sasuke smirked as she looked away embarrassed. Using his grip on her wrists Sasuke pulled her to him sealing her mouth with his. Sakura gave a strangled moan as Sasuke all but devoured her with unrestrained need. Never breaking the kiss Sasuke brought them to their bed before allowing them to fall.

* * *

TenTen felt drowsy. But ,she thought as a hand trailed up her spine, she could get used to it. Although Ino and Sakura had been taken by their mates long before her, Neji had always been more willing to treat her as a person, not a possession, and it was that, that had made it so hard for her to leave. He had managed to gain her trust through treating her like a person- no matter how wrong it had been she had struggled to find the strength to run from him and now she was back with him…she struggled not to fall into the same routine they had, had before. She felt her muscles contract as Neji's calloused hand continued to trail along her back.

"That's really distracting…" she murmured refusing to open her eyes,

"I think you'll find that was the point," Neji smirked tangling a hand in TenTen's hair and brushing his lips against hers. Her eyes opened to be caught in a never-ending swirl of mist that was her…lovers?…yes that fit him well…eyes. Her throat closed, how could she have left him? Yes their meeting had been rocky, but he had never once treated her poorly treating her as an equal, with opinions and views. True he had been possessive when she had first met Sakura and Hinata, Ino she hadn't met till much later. But she had felt a kinship with them she hadn't felt before when she had met them, as if they alone would understand the confusing emotions that surrounded her.

They all had. But Sakura had been broken. Sasuke had made sure of that. It had taken weeks of gentle smiling and nods from TenTen to get Sakura to leave Sasuke's side and join her for a conversation. She had learnt from Neji that Sakura had tried to escape- had made it to the edge of the nearest town before Sasuke had found her, brought her back, and made sure Sakura would never even think of disobeying him.

But, TenTen thought, Sakura had, despite being broken Sakura had fixed herself with a core of strength that TenTen had admired. Sakura had run with them, knowing that they could be caught, knowing the consequences if they failed. TenTen missed her friend.

"Neji?" a humming sound came from him, showing he was listening, TenTen grinned before kissing him hungrily. Neji quickly took over dominating the kiss until TenTen was flushed, her mind scrambled.

"I take it you want something?" Neji chuckled at her dazed look, nudging her cheek with his nose,

"Sakura…" Neji stilled, "Please Neji? I miss my friends, I just want to see her, make sure she's alright…" she trailed off, not wanting to say anything about Sasuke that might upset Neji. She'd never made a secret of her dislike for the younger Uchiha, but for some reason he was Neji's friend…

Neji nudged her face till she was looking at him again. He said nothing, rather he regarded her, searching for something. TenTen held his gaze. Finally he spoke;

"I will speak to Sasuke. I believe you have earned the right to see your friend." TenTen felt the relief rush through her,

"Thank you!" pressing herself to him, she eagerly sought his mouth with hers,

"However," Neji continued as he broke the kiss, "Do not be surprised if there are some conditions to this visit." There was an unspoken warning in his tone as TenTen nodded her head,

"If that's what it takes…" Neji smirked before lifting her up so her legs wrapped around his waist, sealing her mouth with his again,

"Now, why don't you show me how pleased you are?"

* * *

**Read and Review please! **


	10. Chapter 10

**I'm back and my laptop is fixed and well! I hope you enjoy this next chapter, and fear not the plot shall appear in the next chapter I just needed a build up to it while I plot it out! I'm determined to get the next chapter right as it's going to be important! That's all I will say; Enjoy!**

_xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx_

_TenTen was only half listening to Hinata. Her gaze kept sliding towards the pink haired girl nestled in Sasuke's arm as he spoke to Neji. Naruto and Neji had decided that both girls would be allowed to come with them to their meetings, and now Sasuke had joined them as well…but Sakura, Sasuke's mate, refused to leave his side. In fact, TenTen thought, she seemed terrified of Sasuke. She clung to him, constantly looking up at him and refusing to make eye contact with any of the other males, even if they directed a question at her she buried her head into Sasuke's chest before making a reply, looking at him for approval. Sasuke didn't seem to mind, and that alone infuriated him._

"_- wonder where they have gone?" Hinata's voice broke her out of her thoughts._

"_Sorry Hinata," she smiled sheepishly, "I was in my own world…"_

_Again her gaze moved towards Sakura, this time to see the pink haired girl staring over at the place where they were nestled on the couch, TenTen smiled at her and was given a small smile in return…but then TenTen noticed the minute tensing in Sasuke's arm that was curled around Sakura's waist, and realised he had tightened his grip. TenTen's eyes narrowed as Sakura dropped her gaze._

"_Naruto told me Sakura tried to escape." Hinata had followed TenTen's small exchange with Sakura, "That Sasuke broke her as punishment. He said he used his sharringan on her, whatever that is, and since Sakura hasn't dared move from his side."_

_TenTen looked back at Hinata, "That's sick! How could he do that? The poor girl is terrified to move from his side, yet when it looks like she might have found the courage to do so, he stops her.!_

"_I saw TenTen. But I know if I approach Sasuke, Naruto will get angry," Hinata shivered slightly, "And if we approach Sakura, Sasuke will be angry. I don't want to be the cause of him hurting her…"_

_TenTen looked thoughtful, Hinata sighed before going back to the topic they had been discussing earlier,_

"_I wonder where Shikamaru and Ino have gone?"_

"_Neji said something about Shikamaru finding it to troublesome to come today…"TenTen replied absentmindedly before an idea formed._

"_Hinata will you excuse me? I have an idea to help Sakura."_

_Hinata looked surprised then smiled,_

"_Please by all means," she replied picking up a book from a table nearby._

_TenTen got up and walked over towards Sasuke, Neji and Sakura. Neji's eyes were upon her as soon as she got up and Sakura was looking at her curiously. Sasuke was the only one who didn't seem to notice her, instead he shifted his hold on Sakura so that she was practically pressed against him, effectively transferring her attention to him. TenTen counted to twelve to squash her annoyance. She definitely disliked the Uchiha. _

_Neji's arm went around her waist as she approached his side, moving so that she could reach his ear she whispered,_

"_Don't be mad if I piss him off."_

_Neji said nothing, instead he smirked amusedly at her before turning his attention back to Sasuke. TenTen tuned out their conversation looking at Sakura who was timidly looking back. TenTen grinned suddenly before thrusting her hand out to the startled girl,_

"_We haven't been introduced properly! I'm TenTen." the conversation between the two males stopped, Sasuke's eyes narrowed and Neji let out a snort of laughter, TenTen ignored them both her entire attention focused on Sakura._

_Slowly, as if unsure of what to make of the situation, Sakura extended her own arm and clasped TenTen's returning the handshake,_

"_I'm Sakura." her voice was soft and TenTen noticed a slight tremor. Sakura hastily pulled her hand away, shifting her attention to Sasuke who planted a possessive kiss to the top of her hair, his eyes never leaving TenTen. TenTen glanced at Neji who quirked his eyebrow in a way that showed he wasn't going to stop her. _

_TenTen would never admit it but she enjoyed Neji's company. He never forced her into anything and he seemed to enjoy clashing words with her when she lost her temper. He even let her train with him! Neji had never once treated her as anything less than an equal. Yes she'd fought him when he had first taken her, but since then they had developed a slight…trust? She didn't run from him and he didn't hurt her. _

_From the looks of things she couldn't say the same for Sasuke and Sakura. Sasuke seemed to have abandonment issues. _

"_So where are you from Sakura?" TenTen wasn't going to back down, especially when it was a prissy vampire like Sasuke._

"_Konoha…" Sakura seemed to struggle for a bit, as if unused to talking to people, "Where are you from?"_

_Grinning at the girls stab at conversation TenTen forged ahead, "I'm from Konoha too! The east side."_

"_Oh. I'm from the centre, near the tower?" Sakura smiled slightly,_

"_I love that area! So many shops. The hospitals there as well right? I tend to have to go there allot as I always seem to strain something during training."_

"_Training?" Sakura's eyebrows furrowed in confusion, "I work at the hospital I'm surprised I haven't seen you…"_

"_You're a doctor?" TenTen was surprised, who would have thought? "And yes I'm a martial arts instructor so I'm always training."_

"_What kind of-"_

"_Sakura." It was a warning even TenTen could see that. The bastard Uchiha was actually warning her about a conversation? Sakura froze before mumbling what sounded like a "sorry" and turning back towards Sasuke who held her to him,_

"_You should teach your mate some manners Neji!" he hissed glaring at TenTen. Neji pulled her behind him,_

"_Unlike you Uchiha, I like mine with a bit of fire. Perhaps you should think on that." _

_But as he turned his attention to TenTen she noticed the warning in his gaze. He didn't want her to push Sasuke anymore. She nodded slightly before turning her attention to where Sasuke was currently whispering in Sakura's ear._

"_Come sit with Hinata and I if you get fed up with their man talk." she gestured to where Hinata had looked up at the sound of her name and was now waving timidly, before turning to Neji pecking him on the cheek and moving back to Hinata._

"_Well…that didn't go as planned…" she said as she sat down, "Damn Uchiha had to interrupt! I thought I was making progress!"_

_Hinata, who was till starring over at the three suddenly smiled,_

"_I think you did better than you think."_

_TenTen looked to see a glaring Sasuke, an amused Neji and Sakura walking towards them. She stopped when she reached them, before swallowing,_

"_May I join you?"_

_Both Hinata and TenTen smiled at her in welcome._

"_You don't even have to ask."_

_xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx_

Ino couldn't believe it! That lazy-ass, arrogant vampire that had claimedher was singing. Singing in the shower to be precise! She gaped at the door… What the hell!?!? Not that he didn't sound good, but where was the logic of her world?

_Out the window with the fact that I'm now a vampire._

He had just allowed her to feed and had taken her willingly when she had been sated and was now showering. The singing though? A bit to much in her opinion. Shaking her head amusedly she stretched as she stood, clutching the bed sheets to her form before slipping into the bathroom her mate was currently occupying.

"Shika?"

He stopped instantly turning his head to face her,

"Were you standing there the whole time?" he looked slightly embarrassed,

"You are aware that the bathroom isn't soundproof?" she giggled as his usual bored look was replaced with a look of abject horror. Cursing he turned to fully see her,

"You came in here with the sole purpose of embarrassing me didn't you?" his face showing amusement at the thought.

"No I came to ask you to hurry up! The embarrassment part was a bonus." Ino grinned, before giving a startled yelp as Shikamaru appeared behind her, picking her up.

"Why don't we share?" he kissed her cheek as he stepped back into the shower, setting her down.

Sealing her mouth to his she moaned as his hands gripped her hips to his.

"Why not?" she agreed.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Hinata was enjoying herself. Naruto had taken her to a tower roof and they were now sitting upon it bathing in the moonlight. It felt so good. She was currently lying down leaning against Naruto who had a arm around her while the other was propped under his head. The wind played with her hair and Hinata snuggled closer to Naruto. She couldn't help it, she was content. Briefly she wondered what had happened to her trying to fight him, but Hinata had never felt that Naruto was her enemy. She would have loved to have known him before this, but… maybe this was better? She couldn't run away from him and he was taking his time to show her the different sides of him. They had eternity after all.

His hand was playing with the end of her hair while she gazed over at the sickle moon that decorated the night. A soft kiss to her head brought her attention back to him.

"It's pretty isn't it Naruto?"

"Yeah it is." Hinata looked up to him and realised he was staring at her, not the moon. She ducked her head embarrassed.

Naruto laughed, before sitting up and pulling Hinata onto his lap. Arms locked round her waist he proceeded to kiss her cheek, her hair, and anywhere he could reach in open affection. He avoided her lips.

Hinata giggled softly, turning her head to see him, Naruto nuzzled her neck refusing, still, to kiss her fully.

"Naruto?" Hinata was a naturally shy person and asking outright made her feel self conscious, but she really wanted to kiss him! He always did this, worked her up until she was craving his touch, forcing her to take the initiative. She supposed it was a way to build her self confidence, but still!

Unable to take it anymore, when he nipped her neck lightly, she pulled his head to her and kissed him fully. It started chaste until Naruto growled and pulled her against him hungrily and dominated her. Pulling back slightly she mewled when he dove to her neck sucking and biting softly, dragging his fangs along her throat.

"When you're ready dobe?" a deep voice said from behind them, "Or I'll go back to Sakura and leave you two alone."

"Right now Teme, that's a good idea!" Naruto growled fully intent on kissing Hinata again when he realised she was staring wide eyed at Sasuke. Sighing, he looked over at his best friend/ rival,

"You have awful timing!"

Sasuke smirked, nodding at Hinata and crouching down to eye level with Naruto;

"Just here to say tomorrow, the lounge area."

"Why there?" Naruto looked confused as did Hinata, who was looking backwards and forwards between the two.

"More secluded and less space. They try anything we can catch them. They try to keep anything from us, or plan anything, we'll know."Naruto grinned as understanding dawned on him,

"You're pretty clever sometimes Teme! Here I was thinking you were just an idiot!"

Sasuke stood up,

"I'm not you dobe." before walking casually to the edge of the roof and jumping off into the night.

Hinata looked at Naruto, who looked like he was trying to think of something to say back, while glaring in the direction Sasuke had gone.

"Naruto? What's going on?"

Naruto turned to her before grinning,

"It's a surprise Hinata! I'm not going to spoil it!" Hinata was about to say something else when Naruto captured her lips again.

"Now…" his face held a mischievous look as he stood picking Hinata up. "Lets go and enjoy our night together!"

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

**Sorry Sasuke always seems to interfere with Naruto! But I showed you a little more of the others! The next chapter I'm going to write more of as a lot is going to happen. Bare with me and please don't ask me to update! It's getting slightly annoying. I'm not going to stop writing this story but I do have a life as well. Thank you for understanding. **


	11. Chapter 11

**I'm still amazed at the response to this story! So many people favourite it! I end up re-reading everyone's reviews while writing a new chapter as it gives me lots of motivation. In other news I found a bat living in my shed, it was tiny and so sweet, I hadn't realised we got bats in England. Life is one surprise after the other haha**

**Enjoy!**

* * *

_They stole through the darkness of the night. Struggling to keep up they clung to each other as they passed each mile, desperate to escape, scared of being caught. They __**couldn't **__loose. Not now they had gone so far. A sob escaped one of them, none of them could tell who. Lights spread out ahead of them. Finally safety was within there grasp. _

_They paused at the edge of the forest, yearning for the light yet unable to take that final step. Sakura shuddered as the memories of being caught last time tried to invade her mind. Ino clutched her hand._

_It was TenTen who stared back the way they had come, who's body leaned unconsciously towards their former prison. She hadn't wanted to leave, yet she couldn't deny the longing she felt for her old life. For everything she'd been taken from._

_But then, could they go back to the past?_

_Hinata moved forward slightly, her skin taking in a yellow tinge as it reflected the street light around her. _

"_We need to move." she whispered, not daring to look at the others. TenTen nodded and Ino swallowed before moving to stand beside Hinata, pulling Sakura with her. TenTen took a deep shuddering breath before moving with them._

_Together they moved into the safety the city provided. Together they boarded a bus to take them to the next town, clutching their tickets for the train journey they would take once there. Together they would run._

_The bus moved off, towards their new town._

_Each felt the searing pain course through them from their bite marks. Their mates had discovered they were absent. Sakura felt tears spring to her eyes as she started to shake, Ino let out a gasping cry hunching over, one hand clasped her neck, TenTen felt her stomach roll in fear as she struggled to keep her breathing even, Hinata let her tears fall silently down her face as she held Ino to her._

_But the bus was already turning onto the main road out of the city._

_For now they were safe. But none voiced the confused thoughts swirling inside them…was this really what they wanted?_

* * *

Sasuke walked down the hallway, his hands intertwined with Sakura's. He still hadn't told her where they were going but still she trusted him enough to allow him to lead her, that fact alone filled him with pride.

Something caught Sakura's eye. She tugged on Sasuke's hand to get his attention and paused. They were photographs. Photographs of Sasuke's family. She recognised Itachi, but she had never met Sasuke's parents.

"They're dead." came Sasuke's voice from her side,

Her head shot to meet his gaze, but found him staring at a photo of his parents together.

"Itachi killed them, when his mate was killed." The words were distant when he spoke them, as if he was telling a story about someone else's family, "When his mate was killed Itachi went mad, it is what happens to all who loose their mates, what would happen to us if we lost each other." he lifted his gaze to meet hers. Sakura squeezed his hand.

"I stopped Itachi, but not before it was too late. He massacred our entire family, my parents included, and now he carries that guilt, that loss."

"He hasn't been the same since, has he?" Sakura whispered.

Sasuke didn't answer, instead he pulled her to him holding her close, pressing his face to the top of her head. He was, Sakura realised as she wrapped her arms around him, seeking comfort. He had lost his family to a madness that he could one day loose himself to. A realisation struck, he had lost his family when she had run from him with the others, it was why he hadn't found her in so long and explained his possessiveness, he had had to stop looking for her in order to stop his brother. Shifting so she could lay her head on his shoulder she whispered,

"I promise, you won't loose me. Not again."

His grip tightened before he let go,

"Come. I have something to show you."

As the continued on their way a thought occurred to Sakura; There were no pictures of Itachi and Riko, it was like she had been wiped from memory.

* * *

"INO!" Sakura was on her best friend like a hurricane, hugging her as if she would never let go,

"Sakura!" Ino hugged back with equal force both laughing for joy. Both girls practically fell over as TenTen jumped on them with a huge force of relief,

"Your Ok!" the older girl sobbed as she was embraced by the two, "Your both ok…"

"Sakura? Ino? TenTen?" a timid voice came from behind them, "Your all…"

Hinata didn't get to finish as she was enfolded into the embrace of said girls.

Naruto couldn't help the grin forming on his face at the sight, while Sasuke leant contentedly against the door, Neji smirked in amusement and Shikamaru flopped into a seat lazily.

* * *

The shadows moved quickly and silently through the night, closing in on their target. Detaching themselves the began to scale the wall that separated them from their destination. Trees swayed in the breeze that took away any warmth from the night. One of the figures picked at the lock on a window while the other hung effortlessly keeping a look out.

The window slid open silently.

Slipping into the darkened room they drew a weapon each, nodding to each other they slipped down separate hallways. Checking each room and darkened hiding place their search was negative. Anger coursed through one and in an instant a mirror lay shattered on the ground. Kira let out a half growl half cry and moved back to their point of entry. Senji stood looking less happy than she felt, silently they left the way they had come, stealing into the night as they rejoined the shadows.

They would come back to kill Naruto and Hinata another night.

* * *

The girls had not stopped talking since they had been reunited, and despite the fact they had not paid any attention to their mates since entering the room, neither Sasuke, Naruto, Neji or Shikamaru seemed to care. They were content just watching and speaking amongst themselves it appeared.

It was TenTen who had bought up the fact that she had been fully claimed, and Hinata who had whispered her feelings of contentment. Sakura had hugged TenTen explaining everything that had happened to her since Sasuke had found her and all the girls had felt the understanding that this was their life sink in.

But…

They looked at their mates and then back at each other. They shared a secret smile and Ino laughed delightedly.

None found anything to complain about as the contented feeling of belonging washed over them.

* * *

_They had left their mates together feeling that having them together would be safer that leaving them alone. They were, after all, still human still so fragile. But as vampires, Naruto and the others needed to hunt. They ran back, Naruto and Sasuke racing as usual, eager to reach their respective mates. Since they had started leaving their mates with each other they had started to become happier and stronger. Soon they would be able to take the final step towards completing the mating ritual. Sasuke's home came into view and they slowed down to a stop. Moving silently they walked to the door…and found two people already there. _

_Riko gasped as Itachi sucked on her neck with a scrap of fangs before moving his head up to allow her access to his mouth. His kisses left her breathless and she clung to his arms as he threatened to take this exchange to a whole new level. At this rate she was going to end up tearing his clothes off._

_A polite cough was heard through the haze that had settled over her brain. Itachi took his time pulling away as she gave a quiet sound of protest, burying her face in his chest as he all but radiated smugness at her reaction. _

_Turning Itachi looked into the face of his brother and his friends._

"_Can I help you?" his smooth tenor gave the impression that he wasn't fazed by the fact his little brother had come across him and his mate,_

"_Itachi? I thought you were inside?" Came Sasuke's answer, his brows furrowed together,_

"_We were, and were just heading out to hunt when you all came along here."_

_Riko shifted her head from his chest to look over at the other males,_

"_It's going to be my first hunting trip!" she smiled, unable to force down the feeling of excitement, moving her head she nuzzled Itachi's neck before pressing a kiss to it,_

"_Can we?" she trailed off as she looked back at the other males who moved aside to let them pass, Itachi released his grip on her before moving towards the forest, _

"_See you soon little brother." _

_Sasuke shook his head,_

"_They are polar opposites." he murmured, Neji nodded in agreement while Naruto laughed,_

"_Yup, Riko is way to free spirited for you monotone, stick up his ass, brother of yours!"_

"_Shut it dobe!" _

_Shikamaru yawned before pushing open the door and heading in the direction of their mates,_

"_Whatever, after what we just saw I'm glad he was at the other end of this house from Ino. She's already troublesome enough without bombarding me with questions."_

_The others following silently agreed._

_Stopping outside a door it was Neji who spoke,_

"_Does it not seem quiet to you?" the others froze at the thought, eyes trained on the door before Naruto threw it open with a force that had it straining on its hinges._

_The room was empty, the windows wide open and a tree branch easily within reach. Neji was there first checking the lock for any signs of forced entry._

_There were none. Looking again he spotted a single needle like object similar to the ones TenTen sometimes wore in her hair, perfect for lock picking._

"_They've gone," his voice was deadly quiet, "They picked the lock and ran from us."_

"_How? Why?" Sasuke hissed, "Sakura knows the consequences…" _

_Silence echoed as everything clicked,_

"_They've been planning it." Shikamaru stated carefully anger a controlled force in his voice, "All this time when they've been together, those whispered conversations… they've been planning and lying to us."_

_Naruto's eyes burned red,_

"_They must have left a while after we had! They knew Itachi and his mate wouldn't hear…DAMN IT!" he roared, anger was a living thing inside him as he threw a table into the wall splintering it._

_They each moved. Out of the window and into the forest following the scent that was disappearing quickly. Anger and power radiated from them as they pursued their prey._

_They reached the edge of the city, but even from here they could tell that finding their mates would be hard already their scents were being washed away by the scents of the city and the thousands of people that lived there._

_Sasuke let out a snarl._

_They would find them. They would bring them back. And he would make sure Sakura was reminded of the fact she could not run from him. He would see to that._

* * *

They had returned to their room at dawn. Sakura still thrumming with happiness at the fact she had seen her friends again. As they entered their room and she started to get ready to sleep as the sun rose she couldn't stop the grin from spreading on her face.

Moving towards Sasuke, she cupped his face and kissed him softly, his hands gripped her hips in response,

"Thank you," she smiled at him, before frowning at his expression, "Sasuke? What is it?"

"The last time you were all together like that was the day you ran away Sakura." he tightened his grip on her as she tried to move back, "I haven't forgotten."

Fear began to creep down her spine,

"But I promised. I said I wouldn't run again… I can't…" she stared at him desperately trying to ignore the growing panic inside her,

"You said that after your first escape attempt," his eyes bled red, "You still ran."

"Sasuke?" Sakura didn't know how to react, she hadn't thought that the surprise meeting with her friends would result in this, "What are you -"

His lips smashed against hers, as he pulled her against him harshly, this kiss unlike any others, it was harsh, demanding, raw.

Sasuke manoeuvred them to the bed making sure he was in the dominant position. Sakura sucked in a breath as he tore of her top, his mouth going to tease one breast while his fingers teased the other. She began to move her fingers to his hair, wanting to pull his head back to hers, wanting to kiss him.

Sakura found both her wrists pinned either side of her head, Sasuke's face above hers.

"This would be your punishment Sakura." Sasuke nipped her ear before moving to hover teasingly near her mouth, "I'm going to make you beg," he smirked as she tried to free her arms, "I'm going to make you want me so badly that you will beg me to take you,"

"Sasuke! Let me up-" his mouth was on hers again, silencing her,

"This is punishment for running from me. You tried to resist me, so now I'm going to make you crave me," his smirk turned wicked, "and maybe I'll give you the relief you'll seek, and maybe I'll let you suffer." His mouth sealed over hers, never releasing his grip on her wrists.

Then nothing verbal existed between them.

* * *

Naruto was seeing red again. He could smell the intruders, and the broken mirror was proof enough that someone had entered his home without his permission. Keeping Hinata behind him, and it enraged him that she was trembling no one was allowed to scare her! He moved them back out of the house before scooping her up and running as fast as he could to Neji's. Usually he would go to Sasuke, but Neji lived closer and Naruto wanted Hinata somewhere safe.

She held onto him as if her life depended on it, her head buried in his shoulder.

"Keep a hold of me Hinata, I want you safe right now."

Her response was to hold on tighter and a whisper of his name escaped her lips. His teeth clenched as he began to pound on Neji's door, he'd be damned if he let anyone hurt her!

Neji opened the door looking displeased, TenTen looking slightly dishevelled, her clothes rumpled behind him, but Neji's expression changed as soon as Naruto spoke the word that was both an explanation and a curse in one,

"**Hunters."**

* * *

**And again Itachi and Riko make another appearance. I'm actually sad at Riko's fate, poor her and Itachi. See how the plot thickens? Soon it will be the big finale! Exciting!**


End file.
